Push
by weaver61
Summary: This is something that has been rattling aroung my computer for a bit. Pure fluff, but I hope you like it. EO and CF.


I was inspired by the song at the end by Sara McLaughlan, Push. Since that is what they do to each other. This is pure fluff, E/O and a bit of C/F at the end. I know that the pairing is a bit unusual but I think they would be good together. Usual disclaimer, I don't own any of them. I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

I watch them on the dance floor. The woman I regard as a daughter and her husband. It seems odd and yet right to think of them that way. Today I gave her away to the man she fell in love with eight years ago. I'll see both of them again in a week but still, I gave her away. Now I know how Elliot felt when Maureen got married last month. He admitted the other night that Jeff is a great guy but no one will ever be good enough for his baby. I laughed a little and he just shook his head at me. 'Admit it Don,' he told me, 'right now you feel the same way about me.' He just grinned at me and headed out the door as I stared after him. I have to admit he's right. I've known him for years, been his captain for twelve of those years, and he still isn't good enough for my 'daughter'.

"So, are you getting used to it yet?" asks John as he sits down next to me.

"I doubt I'll ever get 'used' to it," I assure him.

John smiles as he watches them, "I always wondered if you knew what would happen?"

"If I had I probably would have paired her with you," I tell him.

"No you wouldn't have. Olivia and I work well enough but my usual track record with partners would have held with her." John looks at me, "Besides I don't have the patience for a rookie."

I just give him a look, "Right, you did well enough with Brian. It's not your fault he couldn't hack the unit."

"I heard he's going to make sergeant this year," John comments as he catches a glimpse of the man in question.

"He already made it," I assure John and he smiles. Brian Cassidy will always be a kid to John but that doesn't mean he's blind to the guys abilities. Brian was a fish out of water with us, in Narcotics he took off and never looked back. He and his partner made some huge busts this year. One in particular made our unit happy, he got one of Velez's top money men. The guy is now in protective custody and he is talking to Narcotics and the DEA.

Brian walks over to us, "Congratulations, Sgt. Cassidy," I tell him.

"Thanks," he says as he grips my hand and then John's. "I think I'm glad we didn't get anywhere." Brian admits as he indicates the couple on the floor.

John laughs, "She was way out of your league then Bri'"

"Yeah, I kinda felt everything was then," his eyes go dark with some of the memories, then he smiles again as he sees his partner. I always thought it was kind of funny that Brian would end up with Monique Jefferies as a partner, when I found out I gave them six months. It's been six years.

"Captain," she greets with a smile as she walks up. "John."

"So is he treating you right?" John asks her, indicating Brian.

She laughs, "Of course he is, if he doesn't I kick his ass."

We all laugh at that. "Would you give me this dance Detective Jefferies?" John asks.

"Certainly Detective Munch," she says with a mock curtsey and the two of them go out onto the floor. Brian smiles and sits with me for a moment.

"How are you doing 'Cap," Brian asks.

"The same as always," I tell him. "Brian, thanks."

He nods, he doesn't need me to spell it out. We watch the dancers for a while, Monique and John make a good pair I think and I catch Brian's grin.

"You think they'll ever get it together?" Brian asks.

"She's your partner," is my response.

"Yeah, how long did you figure we'd stay partners?" he asks me.

"The betting was six months max," I tell him.

He shakes his head, "Man, I gave us six weeks at first. Lieu. insisted it would work though."

Brian sees a friend of his and takes his leave. I just sit here and enjoy a rare night, good friends and a reason to celebrate.

I sit and listen to the song that is playing and find the words appropriate. She always tried to push everyone away especially Elliot. We never knew why until he was divorced from Kathy and then I would catch little hints of it. One day I found her in tears and I was ready to strangle him. Olivia assured me he didn't know how she felt, so it wasn't Elliot's fault. I just sighed and sat next to her on the floor of the interrogation room. Liv had just finished questioning a suspect and her partner was booking the guy.

"Olivia," I start and then hesitate, I don't want to hurt her worse than she is.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't let it affect work. It's just hard some days you know?" she tells me.

"That's not what I was going to say," I assure her. "I was going to offer to have a talk with him. Remind him that trifling with the affections of my 'daughter' is not a good idea."

That actually gets her to smile a little and finally she laughs through her tears. "Oh yeah that would go over real well." The smile vanishes, "I don't want to lose what we have Don."

I nod. It might be painful to have him so close and yet so far but it would be worse if they weren't together. "Well if you ever want help with it let me know."

She nods and I know that right now this is what she needs. Just the two of us sitting on the floor, together.

Three days later I find Elliot on the roof, I figured it was the best chance I was going to get to talk to him alone.

"El" I greet him. He just nods at me. He is leaning on the wall that surrounds the roof looking out at the city.

We just stand there for a while and I can almost hear him thinking. I finally have to say something. "You'll never know unless you ask."

He sighs, "I don't want to lose what we have." God they think alike.

"I don't have any objections to it, unless you break her heart of course." I look at him and he is stunned, "Did you think I would break up the best partnership in New York? Just because you fell in love with her?" I wish I could tell him more but that would violate Olivia's confidence. Besides, he's got the idea.

"So you don't mind," he starts.

"No I don't," I smile a little. "No more than you mind some guy dating Maureen."

He groans, "Don't remind me."

"About what?"

"Jeff asked her to marry him and she said yes," he tells me. I smile, Elliot's baby girl is engaged.

"So, you told me you like the guy," I remind him.

"I do, I just don't want to lose her."

"Elliot, she will always be your daughter," I assure him. "You just don't like the idea of sharing her.

He just gives me a look, then he grins. "I think I will take your advice," he says and heads back inside. Me I stayed out for a bit to give them time.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

I turn and smile as Casey brings me back to the present. "No, care to join me Councilor?"

She smiles and sits down. "So, when are we going to be doing this for you? I ask.

"Takes having someone in my life I care about and who cares about me," Casey comments dryly.

"Come on Casey, there isn't anyone?" I tease.

She just shakes her head. I wonder though, she caught the bouquet when Olivia threw it. "I haven't had a date in months. Same old problem no time, weird hours and the minute they ask what I do they regret it."

"Hey, that's their loss." I smile encouragingly at her. She is beautiful tonight, she stood as Olivia's maid-of-honor. The bridesmaids had been a friend of Olivia's from college and Elliot's daughter Kathleen. She had been going to ask Maureen as well but since Maureen had been in the throes of her own wedding plans she had begged off.

"Yeah, please convince at least one male in this city of that." Her voice has it's usual dry tone but I can tell she is lonely. Watch it Don, I remind myself, she might not be interested in him.

"I'll try," I tell her. Then before I lose my courage. "Care to join me on the dance floor?"

She smiles as though that is the best offer she has had all night and takes my hand.

As we dance I wonder why Fin hasn't made a move. Damn that man can be stubborn. Elliot was much easier to set up.

Casey smiles a little as she looks over at Elliot who is standing with his brothers and Fin. Olivia is talking with some friend of hers from the academy. I smile a little at the woman I am dancing with, I've gotten one married and now I have another in love.

"You know, maybe he doesn't know your interested," I comment.

She just sighs, "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Really?" I smile a little, "I seem to recall an all day trial prep last week."

Casey shakes her head, "He wanted me to meet some of the kids he works with, we had started talking about after school programs."

"He took you to meet his kids and you think he doesn't know you exist?" I shake my head, she doesn't get it. "Case I found out about his work with those kids by accident. He told you **and** introduced you."

She looks at me oddly, "You trying to set me up?"

I smile, "Who me? I'm more likely to chase the boys away."

"He's not a boy."

"Precisely."

Casey laughs, "Do El' and Liv know how you set them up?"

"Me? Set up my two best detectives? How did you come by that notion?"

"I wasn't referring to your detectives. I was thinking about your friends."

I chuckle, "Touché."

Every time I look at you, the world just melts away  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
You've seen me at my weakest yet you take me as I am  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land

I get mad so easy, but you give me space to breathe  
No matter what I say or do cause you're too good to fight about it  
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
You won't stoop down to battle me, you never turn to go

Love is just the antidote  
Nothing else can cure me  
There are times I cant decide  
When I can't tell up from down  
You make me feel less crazy, otherwise I'd drown  
But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm okay  
And sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day

You stay the courseYou hold the line  
You keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire  
You save me  
You complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in


End file.
